


Scorpion V Hawkeye: Dawn of Wedgies

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When wires get crossed two young heroines end up working the same case. The problem? One is thought to be a suprvillain thanks to some undercover work they've done, and they both have a 'history' with a certain underwear-based prank.<br/>Or, how a commission and dissatisfaction with a then-recent story made me cross over two characters who never interacted, but had a surprisingly good dynamic when paired together, made better when wedgies were added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpion V Hawkeye: Dawn of Wedgies

  
"OK, bug is planted." A young woman announces to someone else on the other side of a radio frequency, as she finishes installing an audio surveillance device inside a vent of some kind, hanging above a warehouse were several suspicious looking individuals were talking.   
The young woman, who looked about college-aged, was of about average height, maybe a bit shorter, with tan skin and green hair, dressed in what looks like a two-piece dark green leather ensemble that left her right arm and her midriff exposed, with a face mask covering the lower half of her face, and some kind of armoured bracelet on her left arm. Once she was finished installing the device, she slipped out of the vent, heading back to the roof.

 

"Confirmed, we're getting the feed now." A voice returns through her earpiece, as miles away, a tall man of African descent, dressed in a suit of some kind, waited inside a dark van filled with audio equipment and other neat little spy toys, watching her every move through several monitors. "OK Scorpion, just wait up on top and keep and eye out, and we should be able to bust these a-holes."

 

"Well, about time; feel like we've been hunting these guys forever." She muses as she exits the vent's rooftop exit, cracking her fingers as she does. She pauses for a second to briefly adjust the back of her tight pants, picking out a small wedgie that had began to ride up. "Now the boring part."

 

The young woman stretched as she took position above the skylight of the warehouse, over-looking the criminals inside. Perched here, she had a perfect view of who was inside, and was just waiting for them to finish their dealings before she would pounce in, followed by the armed backup waiting not too far. Everything was going according to plan, until she heard to sound of a metal string tightening and a voice from behind her.

 

"Don't move a muscle."

 

It was supposed to be simple, really. AIM, HYDRA, and the Maggia were having a three-way meeting, discussing some new developments and possible alliances, and of course, SHIELD would want to be in position to intercept any info they can. That was why L-5 Agent Derek Khanata was tracking their movements, and why he sent _her_ to investigate.

 

Her codename was Scorpion, but to friends, the few she had, she was Carmilla Black. Daughter of AIM Scientist Supreme Monica Rappaccini, designed to survive any biological weapon, and with an additional mutated left arm that can discharge powerful toxins, Carmilla has became a seasoned combatant, and one of the best assets SHIELD can work with. Though, she severed her ties with SHIELD a while back, she still gets along with Khanata (to some extent, at least), and isn't against working for them whenever they offer a large enough incentive, including a few recent jobs working undercover for people like HYDRA.

 

So, that's why she was here, sneaking through the air vents above where the meeting was going, setting up surveillance tech, and getting to the roof to watch the meeting from the rooftop sky-light. What this didn't explain, however, was the other young woman behind her.

 

As Carmilla had been setting up her little operation, a different group had instead been getting things set up for their own operation.

 

"So this is where they're having the little sit-in." Another young woman commented as she watched from a distance, looking at the building through some thermal binoculars. Not unlike Carmilla, this woman was young, barely old enough to drink, with fairer skin and dark raven hair, and on the short and petite side. She was dressed somewhat similarly, wearing dark purple leather pants, and a matching top that left her midriff equally exposed, but with the addition of archery gear, a quiver on her back, a white scarf hanging around her neck and purple shades, giving her something of a hunter-esque look.

 

Next to her stood a taller man, one with blonde hair, dressed in black combat gear with a similar set of archery gear, and with a noticeable Band-Aid over his broken nose. He too looked through a set of thermal binoculars, watching the deal as it went on.

"Looks like you should be able to slip in from the top. You can keep a watch-out above, we'll track the delivery before it gets there." The man comments, turning around to look down the roads leading to the building, as a large truck, several blocks away, drove towards the warehouse, carrying large weapons inside. "I'll head down to cut it off with your little boyfriend, and we'll trojan horse them when we arrive."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

 

Behind the two, a young man with distinctive silver hair, the same age as the girl waited, slouched on a small sofa chair he'd brought with him, supping a drink from some fast food place, and dressed in a green and white outfit.

He only half-paid any attention to their plans, instead he was switching between absent-mindedly day-dreaming, occasionally disappearing to get another snack, and staring at the backside of the girl, watching as she occasionally swung her perky behind side to side while leaning over the safety railing she was perched on, as her tight pants did well to compliment her figure, and even slightly exposed the visible panty lines of her underwear underneath, something the speedy young man couldn't help but grin at. She was aware of his watching-he respected her too much to do so without letting her know, and occasionally looked back and grinned at him, shaking her backside to watch his expression.

 

The two archers got up from their position, the taller one putting his bow over his shoulder as they got ready to part ways.

"See you there, Hawkeye." He muses, lightly punching her on the shoulder, earning a nod and a punch back on his own.

 

"Later Hawkeye." She smiled back as he went to get on a wheel-less motorbike perched next to them, while the young man with them came up to her, with her lifting her arms up and hugging around his head. "You going to be good working with Clint?"

 

"Well, he's not my favourite Hawkeye, but I can manage." The speedster retorts, hands on her hips, smiling as he looked down at her. She smiled back before stepping up onto her tip-toes to reach up, giving him a kiss goodbye as he kissed back, briefly squeezing her behind as she pushed herself into him.

 

"Can you kids hurry up?" The older individual called, rolling his eyes at the two 20-somethings as they parted away, revving up the bike that soon began to hover in the air, speeding off and racing alongside the green-clad individual, leaving the purple archer to turn back towards the target building.

 

She fires a single arrow, attached to a long cord, before ziplining down to the warehouse, rolling as she landed. She took a second to get her barings, and was just about to get ready to set up above the sky-light to watch, when she heard the sound of the air vent being opened, and watched a girl climb out, crack her fingers and pick out a wedgie, before standing up above the sky-light.

 

The green costume instantly made her assume it was HYDRA, so without thinking she took out an arrow, drew back her bow, and took aim at the girl, approaching with caution, efore announcing her presence, causing the green girl to freeze.

 

Her codename was Hawkeye, but to clarify, her real name was Kate Bishop. Like Carmilla she was daughter of a bad person, in her case her father, who had dealings with the Maggia, but had became a superhero independently from this fact after meeting the Young Avengers. She's now to protégé of the more well known other Hawkeye Clint Barton, she's leader of the Young Avengers, and a seasoned hero in her own right, and that was all before she turned 21.

 

About a year or so ago, she crossed paths with the Maggia's head, Madame Masque. She caught Masque off-guard and briefly stole her outfit to impersonate her, and though the plan was exposed, the incident left Masque incredibly embarrassed, resulting in the crime lord waging a war against Kate. She stole her possessions, arranged to cut off her money, and spent half a year fighting against her. Kate managed to take down some of her operations, but doing so lead to Kate discovering her father's connections to the Maggia, and now, Kate's been trying to take down both Masque, and her father.

That's why she's here.

 

Scorpion slowly turned around, looking at the archer girl pointing her weapon at her. The two eye each other up, quickly recognizing who the other one is.

Carmilla snorted as she identified the girl; she's never really met the Young Avengers, but she recognizes Kate as the one member of the team without any powers, making her relax quite a bit. Surely she can't be much of a threat, really?

 

Kate, meanwhile, gritted her teeth as she identified Scorpion. She knows she was once a hero, but from what she's heard the girl's been seen working with HYDRA and made enemies with Spider-Man, making her not just a villain, but a traitor, too. This should make hitting her all the more enjoyable.

 

"Scorpion, what's going on?" Khanata's voice buzzes in her ear-piece, as he watches his feed showing her now facing against a purple clad individual.

 

"Got a problem; you know that girl from the Young Avengers? Hawkingbird or something? Looks like we've crossed paths." Carmilla responds, her conversation hidden by her mask, taking a step back as she looked at Kate.

 

"Seriously? Damn it, looks like the Avengers, or at least their sidekicks, are working this case too." Khanata mutters, turning to one of the other agents in the van with him. "One of you two, try to get in contact with the Avengers, tell them they need to back off of this."

 

"What about me? Most of these super-clowns still think I'm with HYDRA." Carmilla questions, realizing this will only end in a fight.

 

"Well, she doesn't have powers and you're a trained fighter; take care of her, just don't kill her."

 

"Yo, Katie-Kate, we got the van, heading to your location now." Barton radios in to the other Hawkeye as he and Speed take care of the goons delivering the truck. "You in position."

 

"Got a problem; looks like HYDRA have someone here for security. That new Scorpion, the one that started off a hero? She's here." Kate answers back, keeping her volume down to avoid Scorpion hearing her, though she notices Scorpion appears slightly distracted, apparently talking to someone.

 

"Huh, think you can take her?" Clint asks, a tinge of concern on his face.

 

"Nah, should be fine; what, she got a stinging left arm and immunity to toxins? I can take that." Kate retorts, somewhat over-confidently, before changing her focus to Carmilla, just as the other girl ends her own conversation. Focusing on the girl opposite, the two slowly start circling each other, eyes glued to each other, looking for the right moment to strike.

 

"So, you really picked the wrong op to get involved in." Carmilla muses aloud, cracking her fingers once more.

 

"Really? Because, I think from the looks of things, I've got this all covered." Kate responds, smirking as she tilts her glasses up, bow still aimed and primed. "Only takes one arrow to take you down, which you'll see is already aiming right at you; I kinda got the upper hand here."

 

"That so?" Carmilla replies, without any sign of fear, which Kate would have to be lying to say didn't unnerve her a bit, before a smile appears, underneath the Scorpion's mask. "Care to test that theory?"

 

Both girls tense, stopping their respective movements, both simultaneously breathing in, the purple-clad archer tightening her bow's draw while the green-clad spy tightened her fist. Neither is sure which one was the first to move, but the instant one did the other reacted without any pause. Kate's arrow is released, just as Carmilla's bracelet extends into an armoured sheath, providing a means to shield herself, just in time to knock the arrow out of the way before it could hit her, shattering the concussive arrow head in doing so.

 

Kate dives to the side, drawing another arrow and quickly firing again, just as Carmilla jumps, spins, and nearly kicks her right in the face if not for her own timely duck and role. Another arrow is fired, blocked once more, only this time the arrow head sticks to the sheath, sending an electric pulse to disrupt it, making Carmilla groan as it stings her arm, and returns to its collapsed form. Kate grins at the small victory, getting a bit too cocky, giving Carmilla the opening to move forward and strike, swinging hard towards Kate. The second Hawkeye blocks the attack with her bow, causing the weapon to be knocked out of her hand and tossed to the other side of the rooftop; the cocky grin fades as Kate looks at Carmilla, who appears far more annoyed than before after the shock, even holding her arm up threateningly as the fingers start to glow from her stinging power.

 

Carmilla slices, strikes, and swings with her left arm, Kate just barely ducking each slash, swaying side to side as the strikes barely miss her exposed stomach or back. Kate gives her a small kick to the chest to get some distance, ducking to the side and sliding under an air vent to get towards her bow, just as Carmilla hops over and chases after. She reaches forward, grabbing the waistband of Kate's leather pants and pulling her back, noticing a quick flash of a differing shade of purple as she does so. Kate tumbles backwards, while Carmilla grabs the bow, a cocky smirk of her own appearing under her mask.

 

"This really is a nice little bow you got; be a shame if you were to lose it in a fight or something." Carmilla taunts, making Kate grit her teeth and lunge at her, almost like an animal, just to retrieve it. She tackles the green spy, driving her hard into the air vent, making her cringe at the sudden crash. Both pause for a moment to catch their breath, keeping their positions with Kate knelt over, shoulder digging into Carmilla's gut, while Carmilla lays back, pinned and dented into the metal vent.

 

Carmilla is the first to recover-her immunity to fatigue toxins proving useful-and she quickly scanned their position for a way out. Kate's quiver had fallen off during the scuffle and some of the arrows were lying around, exposing her full back to Carmilla, who can't help but spot a suddenly differing shade of colour slivering out between Kate's dark purple leather and her exposed back. Peaking out, ever-so-innocently, a white material with a blueish waistband and violet stripes sits, bunched from the leather pants being tugged down by Carmilla's previous move. The split second between the two girls' respective recoveries gives Carmilla just enough time to process what the material is, and she can't help but grin.

 

Kate only took a few seconds to regain her senses after the crash, but just as her bearings start to return, she detects a familiar feel as fingers curl around her underwear, and the panty starts to tighten around her cheeks. Instantly she pulls her hands back to try and stop what's about to happen, but she's too late to stop it as, in barely a second, the tightening feeling increases and her panties shoot quickly up her behind.

 

"EEYIK!" Kate squeaks, jolting up ass-first as Carmilla leans back, pulling the material as taut as she can, digging her elbows into Kate's back to leave her off-balance enough to dig the wedgie in. "Are you serious!?"

 

"This isn't my usual strategy, but the way these little things were sticking out, and those panty lines that you must be aware of, can't say you didn't bring it on yourself." Carmilla taunts, tugging once more before letting go, shoving Kate to the side. The shock of the wedgie is enough to distract her, giving Carmilla time to turn her priorities to different matters.

 

"Khanata; any luck on your end?" Carmilla asks her handler, turning away as Kate desperately and comically wriggles and dances on the ground, hands in her pants and desperately trying to dislodge her undergarments.

 

"Negative; none of the Avengers seem to be answering my calls." The tall man answers, still monitoring the fight from a distance, while trying to locate the other Hawkeye.

 

"Well, I think I incapacitated her, and man, I hope for her sake that she never runs into a villain with a school-yard bullying schtict; she has no immunity what-so-ever." Carmilla muses, grinning as she looks back to find where Kate was, only for her expression to shatter when she realizes that the girl is gone. Before she can react, a hard strike to her shins sends her tumbling forward as Kate swings her bow hard under her knees, before holding up an arrow with a large orb-like head, and striking down on her right hand, causing the head to explode into quick-dry putty, leaving her stuck to the ground, glued hand-first to the floor.

 

"Next time, don't mess with a Young Avenger." Kate growls, putting her bow over her shoulder, and reaching back to continue trying to pick her still-present wedgie.

 

She'd blush and be embarrassed, but she's hardly a stranger to the prank now; both her current boyfriend and her ex seem to love tugging her panties any chance they get, among other pranks, as does the man she shares the codename with; in his case it seems to be some kind of older brother-like teasing, but between the three of them she's gotten used to awkwardly trying to pry her underwear out of her behind while fighting against the tight leather of pants. Blushing, she turns her back away from Carmilla and glances around, making sure no one's around to watch as she lowers the back of her pants, briefly exposing her pale cheeks to the cold night air, before fishing the material out with two fingers and re-adjusting it into position.

 

After she's done and has re-pantsed herself, she notices her underwear has stretched out enough to constantly peak out, making her groan; another pair ruined, thanks to the stupid traitor person. She turns and glares at Scorpion, but her glare fades when she notices Carmilla's current position. With her hand stuck, she's knelt down, lower back raised, trying to pry her way out, and all she's accomplishing is leaving her behind exposed.

You know what, screw it; if everyone else is allowed to give wedgies, then so is Kate. She's tried in the past, of course, but even though she's the leader of the team the ones who tend to pull on her panties usually are the ones stronger than her or with some advantage; right now, she's got Scorpion right at her mercy.

 

"You know, friendly advice, but careful what pranks you pull during a fight." Kate starts, kicking Carmilla's raised legs out from under her.

 

"Hey, owe!" Carmilla mutters as she drops a bit, before cringing as Kate's knee is pressed against her back and she feels her small hands slipping into the leathery bottoms of her uniform. "Hey! No! Not cool!"

 

Carmilla kicks around, but can't do anything but screech as Kate's hands leave her pants, and with them, the waistband of her underwear. Kate grins, looking at the result as she pulls out a black, frilly waistband attached to some green boyshorts, ones with little black skulls scattered about the back. Carmilla blushes as she hears the archer giggle, before grimacing and thrashing about.

 

"Stop it! Don't laugh!" Carmilla protests, but lets out small little yelps as Kate gives the underwear small little tugs, teasing more than anything, and can't stop grinning as she does.

 

"You know, never got what was so funny about this, but I think I'm getting it." Kate muses, bunching the panties up in her hands before shooting herself back, hiking the panties up higher, and turning the yelps into a full-on scream.

 

"AAhhh!" Carmilla lets out, biting her lip and trying to withhold the urge to scream any louder.

 

"Scorpion!? What's going on!?" Khanata calls through, detecting the scream and change in her vital signs.

 

"She's giving me a wedgie, that's what!" Carmilla responds, cringing and blushing as she says so.

 

"A what?" Khanata asks back, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You know, that stupid prank where you hike up the back of someone's underwear! Eyk! I must have pissed her off because she's really good at it!" Carmilla screams her response, buckling her legs together as Kate continues pulling up.

 

"Why is she doing that?"

 

"Well, I gave her one first, so -Eey!- I guess its revenge or something."

 

"OK, why did _you_ do that then?"

 

"She was leant over and she had her underwear peaking out, OK! It was like she was asking for one!" Carmilla yelps out once more, kicking her legs out as she does so. "My right arm's stuck, and she's got me pinned here!"

 

"Do you need backup?"

 

"No! Other people coming here and seeing me like this is the last thing I want! Just, give me a moment, I should be able to-Argh!-turn it around." Carmilla mutters, cutting off communication as she continues shaking around, trying to get free any way she can.

 

As she continues to struggle, she reaches back, trying to grab at Kate's hands to pry her freedon. When this proves unsuccessful, she starts reaching back with her left arm, finding on this side she can make contact with Kate's back. At first she tries grabbing at Kate's still exposed underwear, but she realizes she's not in a good enough position to actually do anything, until she realizes its her left arm she's currently reaching around with.

 

"I hope any fanboys watching are enjoying this." Carmilla mutters to herself in a half-joking fashion, cracking her fingers. Her left arm starts to glow lightly, seaping with a green energy, before swinging back, smacking Kate hard on the rear of her tight leather pants.

 

"Eyik!" Kate can't help but yelp, suddenly shooting forward as a hard sting hits her left cheek, making her jolt away from Carmilla. Reluctantly she ends up letting go of the girl to try and massage her behind, giving Carmilla time to roll away and awkwardly tuck her underwear back into position. At first, Kate is just surprised at how hard the hit landed, but she quickly realizes that her cheek has actually became out-right numb, and with it, one of her legs seems to fall asleep.

"Ah, what the hell did you do to my ass?" She questions, gritting her teeth, struggling to stand before suddenly falling down, kneeling down and trying to cover her rear.

 

"That would be my stinger." Carmilla mutters in response, gritting her teeth while taking the time to recover from the wedgie proper. "Don't worry, not nearly full blast, just a mild paralytic sting. You can probably just walk it off."

 

"God, that hurts more than it should." Kate muses to herself, grimacing as Carmilla stands back up, getting ready to go back to her mission now that the fight is over, especially as she only has a limited time window, but instead turns back to Kate. She's not exactly one to take embarrassment lightly, and following her own recent and embarrassing wedgie war with her sister, she especially isn't fond of being wedgied, at least in such a way that leaves her looking weak.

 

Smirking lightly, she struts back towards Kate, who is just starting to get back up and regain movement in her leg, when Carmilla stops her, pushing her down, but hooking her knee under her stomach.

 

"Hey! Get off me!" Kate mutters, trying to pull herself away but struggling to get out of Carmilla's grip in her current fatigued state.

 

"Now, if anyone is watching this, I'm sure they're going to enjoy this one." Carmilla muses, cracking her fingers once more, before raising her left hand up again, letting the glow return, before suddenly bringing it down.

 

*Smack!*

 

"Eik!"

 

*Crack!*

 

"Owe!"

 

*Snap!*

 

"Seriously!"

 

*Crash!*

 

"Ahhh!- Harder!"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"...What?"

 

Both girls suddenly pause, the situation suddenly becoming very awkward for a moment. Carmilla raises an eyebrow as Kate blushes, before suddenly the raven-haired archer sucker-punches her spanker in the jaw, knocking her over.

 

"Owe!" Carmilla yelps, covering her mouth as Kate rolls away, shielding her stinging cheeks as her legs twitch; the stinger was evidently turned down lower, as there's no temporary paralysis, but it still really stings. "Did you say that just so you could catch me off guard?"

 

"Yeah, let's go with that." Kate mumbles, pulling away from her for a second to recover, as both girls start to recover from their respective assaults. They both privately think that, maybe, now would be a good time to get back to their intended mission and hope they can duck the other's continued attack, but at this point, both their egos are too bruised to let it go. Slowly, they both stand back up, before gritting their teeth and trying to tackle each other.

No longer thinking about tactics they learnt in training, they reach around the other, pulling the respective material of the other's underwear up each other's backside.

 

"Ahh! Damnit!"

 

"Eik! Quit it!"

 

"Owe! You first!"

 

Carmilla manages to get the upper hand first, through the benefit of being just slightly taller and able to lift Kate off the ground for a moment, making the girl scream, before she evens the playing field, using this to kick Carmilla's legs out from her, tumbling them both down to the floor. They roll around, growling and yelping as they tug and tear at each other's panties, rolling towards the rooftop entrance in a constant battle to get the upper hand.

 

Until a foot stops them, and they realize they're no longer alone.

 

"Well, this is a surprise." The two look up, seeing a taller woman with a distinct gold mask and black and white combat gear looking over them, pointing a weapon at them both.

 

"Oh, I guess I lost my time window." Carmilla mutters, looking up at the supervillain, as several faceless henchlings surround them, all pointing guns at them.

 

"This is _so_ not how I intended this reunion to go." Kate gulps, as Madame Masque smirks under her mask; having a personal rivalry with the younger girl, seeing Kate this way is far more amusing to her than it should.

 

"Well, I could just kill you meddling 'heroes' here, but, given you clearly seem to be having fun like this, I think I have a better idea." Masque muses, as Kate and Carmilla both let go of each other's underwear, just as Masque turns to her henchmen and henchwomen.

 

@@@

 

"...you could've maybe reached out first and given a heads up that you had this covered, you know. Unlike SHIELD, the Avengers doesn't have leaks." A voice argues with another, as Khanata, Barton, and Speed arrive at the warehouse, having rendezvoused at some point prior.

 

"We didn't have time and we were working this case from the beginning; besides, this didn't need Avengers all over it. Can't you people go back to blowing up universes or whatever it is you do?" Khanata mutters back, waving his gun around as he investigates.

 

"Hey, I was with Steve's side on that Incursions thing, thank you very much." Barton shoots back, as Speed ignores the pair, looking around the various rooms and contents of the now-empty warehouse.

 

"I can't see any of them." He calls back, clearly agitated at the fact his girlfriend was unaccounted for.

 

"You don't think they're still on the roof, do you?" Barton muses, trying to think. "I mean, there was one time I was supposed to surprise the badguys from the room, but my suit's loincloth got stuck on the door, and it was this whole-"

 

Before the older Hawkeye can finish his ramble, Speed zooms past him, looking for a means to get to the roof.

 

Meanwhile, above, as the three were just entering, two figures hung limply from a make-shift railing set up. Having long since grown tired of struggling, Kate and Carmilla hung there by their severely outstretched underwear, two feet from the ground with no available escape.

 

"...and so, being the jerks that they are, they basically played keep-away with my panties, in my own apartment." Kate rambles, trying to pass the time.

 

"Wow, I figured you super-team types probably had a lot of fun tormenting each other, but man, surprised you didn't just murder them. You ever get payback?" Carmilla responds, keeping the conversation going. By this point, having been in a hanging wedgie together for the past twenty minutes, the two seemed to have abandoned their hostilities, at least somewhat helped by Carmilla explaining the fact she wasn't really a supervillain.

 

"Sometimes; I mean, I can get them back when I want to, but you know, Eli has super strength, Tommy has super speed, basically all my friends have powers that give them way too much of an advantage." Kate rants a bit. "I can maybe get a few tugs in, but after that they usually get out and I have to go all ninja to avoid payback."

 

"God, you have my sympathies girl; hey, what about the other Hawkeye, the older one? What about him?"

 

"Oh, constantly. He's like an older brother, so basically any chance he can he'll do some stupid prank. Wedgies, noogies, hell, one time we were arguing over the remote and he just picked me up and gave me a friggin' swirly!"

 

"No, no way!"

 

"Totally! It totally sucked! Fortunately Mockingbird was there, so she basically put him in his place and managed to pin him down for me, but I was SO mad at him for it." Kate continues, stopping once to squirm and wriggle, trying to get some comfort in her position, as impossible as that was. "What about you? You said you were related to the Hulks? How's that for this stuff?"

 

"Yeah, sorta; it's not anything that regularly happens since I'm basically a black sheep who only just recently fell in with them, but recently at a mall I sorta started a wedgie war between myself, Lyra, Jen, and Betty."

 

"Wait, seriously? You got into a wedgie fight with Hulks? Man, you must hate your underwear!"

 

"I didn't mean to! But yeah, Lyra's been sorta teasing me about how she's going to tear me in two. I really shouldn't have showed her what they are."

 

"I am glad I'm not in your position. The strongest person I have to contend with is America, and she only gets involved in wedgie fights if she gets egged onto." Kate holds back laughter, causing Carmilla to laugh a bit herself, something both girls cut out quickly when this causes them unneeded strain on their underwear.

 

Before they can pick the conversation up, Speed arrives at the rooftop, looking around franticly until he spots the two. At first he looks worried, until the current situation registers with him. "Oh, my, god. Seriously Bishop? This is how I find you?"

 

Holding back a laugh, Speed briefly ducks back into the warehouse to call the other two, before quickly returning, standing face-to-face with the two.

"Man, I was so worried for a second; how long you been up here?" Tommy asks, lifting up his goggles with a bemused smile on his face.

 

"About, maybe thirty minutes? I was hoping my underwear would rip before you guys got here." Kate answers, burying her face in her hands, blushing at this.

 

"What exactly happened? Don't tell me Masque found Billy's instagram page and wanted to recreate your last birthday photo." Tommy questions, furthering the blushing, but making her smile at least.

 

"My fault; I decided to use a rather childish tactic, and it escalated from there until we got caught." Carmilla explains, somewhat meekly; as embarrassing as it is for Kate to be found this way by her sorta-boyfriend, Tommy is a stranger to Carmilla, and she's not exactly thrilled to have this be their first meeting.

 

"Wow, you're just a magnet for wedgies, huh Bishop?"

 

"I am not! Now can you help me down?" Kate protests, pouting at him. Its hard to not be playful around Tommy, but this wedgie is seriously threatening to leave her unable to sit for some time.

 

"Wait right there, Barton and Khanata will be here soon."

 

"Ugh, I just realized this is going on the mission report." Carmilla gulps at hearing her handler's name, just as new voices join them.

 

"...so after it was clear that the mission was a failure, Bobbi had to com find me, and her and Natasha had to pick the lock and get me free. True story." Barton continues his story, walking with Khanata after finally finding the way up.

 

"And they let you be an Avenger." Khanata mutters in bemusement, as the two join the three younger heroes, glancing at the girls' predicament. Khanata just looks with confusion and annoyance, but Barton pauses, before bursting into laughter.

 

"Oh, did Masque find my Instagram or something?" Barton jokes, holding back laughter.

 

"How many people have photos of you getting wedgied on Instagram?" Carmilla asks Kate quietly, raising an eyebrow at Clint's reaction.

 

"Far too many." Kate mutters, before groaning. "Laugh it up later Clint; if I don't get down soon I'm going to put an arrow into your leg."

 

"Fine, come on Derek, help the girls out." Clint motions for the SHIELD agent to assist, standing behind Kate and unhooking her underwear from the rail, as Khanata does the same. While Derek lets Carmilla go instantly, Clint stops, giving her one quick bounce, earning a final squeak, before lowering her down towards Tommy, who hugs around her to hold her up while she reaches around to fix her wedgie.

 

"Ahh...I may need you to help me walk until we get hope." Kate mumbles, stuffing her underwear back into her pants, before wrapping an arm around each of the two's shoulders for support, as the three Avengers slowly make their exit.

 

"Ick, this part really sucks." Carmilla mutters, doing her best to fix her own wedgie as she sits on the floor, slowly regaining the ability to walk. "I guess we go back to tracking leads on this."

 

"Not necessarily; we had a back-up plan in place." Clint answers before Khanata can, as he quickly calls someone on a phone. "Hey Birdie, package secure?"

 

"Package secure. Rendezvous in ten minutes." A female voice answers as, on the other end of the line, Mockingbird, Bobbi Morse, stands above a captured Masque, as behind her Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, does the same towards the henchlings. "We'll drop the package off for a SHIELD party to bag and tag; make sure you wear something pretty for me babe."

 

"I'll try to find something appropriate." He smirks and flirts back, grinning as he does. "See you then, pretty-bird; tell Nat I said hi."

 

"Ugh, old people romance." Kate groans, pulling a grossed out face, making Tommy laugh.

 

"I will gladly put you back up there if I have to." Clint retorts, rolling his eyes. "I'm not that much older than you."

 

"Yeah, don't even joke about that; I'm going to have nightmares about hanging there." Kate responds, earning a playful eyeroll from the two, causing the three to laugh a bit.

 

Carmilla looks on, almost envious at the way they're now moving past and joking around; it really must be nice having a team.

 

Behind her, Khanata clears his throat, getting her attention, before holding a hand out to help.

"We should, probably get going, Scorpion." Khanata muses, waiting for her to stand up. "For the record, I'm glad you're not hurt."

 

"Thanks, Derek." She smiles a bit, awkwardly standing and taking his help with walking, at least content with having his support, until her attention is caught.

 

"Hey, Carmilla!" Kate calls, as the two start to go their separate ways. "This Saturday, we're having a bowling night with some X-Kids; feel free to join us if you don't have anything else to do."

 

"Um...sure, I'll definitely look into that. Thanks." She nods, grinning a bit; it's been far too long since she went bowling with anybody.

 

"Great! Text you were to meet! You'll have to bring your own money for food!" Kate yells back, before another thought occurs. "Also, bring more underwear; I am still going to get you back for what you did with your stinger!"


End file.
